The Miracle
by DawnMax43
Summary: Caroline was currently between boyfriends when it happened. When she found out that she was pregnant. She didn't know who was the father. But she was leaning more towards Klaus. What will happen to the baby? Who is the father? And who will help her raise it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Caroline, where have you been?" i heard someone say behind me. i turned around and i saw Tyler running up to me.

"Hey, Tyler. Oh, i was just out shopping for stuff." i said as i tried to hide my purse from his eye sight.

"Stuff like what?" he asked me as he took the bags in my hand away from me so that he could carry them for me. i let him take the bags and carry them for me but when he tried to take my purse, i wouldn't let him.

"Just stuff for Rebekah." i said quickly. "She needed some stuff for Matt's birthday party that she couldn't get and she asked me to get it for her." i put on my fake smile and pretend like everything is okay. i hear my phone vibrate in my purse and i quickly take it out. i read the message and it was just Elena. She texted,_ Hey. Why is it taking so long? _i looked back up at Tyler and sighed.

"Well, i should go... and help Elena... and Rebekah with the party. I'll see you later." i said quickly as i grabbed the bags back from Tyler and then started to walk away. Before i was able to get very far, i bumped into the one person i really didn't want to see. Klaus Michelson.

"Hello love." he said to me with a smirk. Tyler came up behind me and grabbed on to my arm and pulled me close. "I see you're taking the puppy out fir a walk." Klaus said as he leaned down to get the bags that i dropped when i bumped into him. he handed me the bags and smiled at me. i heard my phone vibrate and i took it out again and checked the messages again. this time it was Bonnie. She texted, _Did you get it?_

"Um, as much as i would love to... talk to you both... but i got to go and help with the party." i said as i snatch the bags from Klaus and wave bye to them.

"Caroline, you are not going off by yourself. Especially not in his direction." Tyler said as he grabbed my arm. i dropped my phone and i couldn't really do anything about it because we were in the middle of town. But something had to be done about his arm. With my free hand, I gripped his arm tightly and made him let go of me. Then i whipped him around and sent him flying away from me. He crashed into one of the store's outside walls. Tyler looked at me with shock.

"Look, i'm sorry but I'm really in a hurry." I looked at him "But I don't have time for your jealous, Tyler." i said as i kept walking like nothing happened. _What the hell? I was never able to do tht before. Tyler usually overpowered me. _

"Um, love? Your phone?" Klaus said as he leaned down to pick up my phone. His voice snapped me but to reality. I turned back to him and took my phone back.

"Thanks, Klaus. I'll see you later." I said as I started to leave and go back to my car.

"Why? What is so special about him?" I heard Tyler ask me. I see Klaus smirk in the corner of my eye.

I looked over my shoulder and said, "I'll see you later, too. Matt's party is at Klaus's house."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, guys." I said as I walked into the Michelson Mansion. Rebekah, Bonnie, and Elena all look up from what they were doing and looked up at me. They were instantly next to me.

"Did you get the stuff for the party?" Rebekah asked me and I handed the bags to her.

"Why were you so late? You said that you would be quick?" Elena asked me. I went to the couch and sat down.

"Did you get the box?" Bonnie asked me. I lifted up my hand and pointed to my bag. She walked over to my bag and opened it up. She grabbed the box that was inside and walked over to me.

"So why were you late? Did you run into my brother or the pup?" Rebekah asked me as she looked through the bags that I bought.

"Both. And his name is Tyler." I answered as I looked at her. Elena was putting up decorations and Bonnie was reading the directions on the box.

"Since when do I care?" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, the box says that it will take about five minutes." Bonnie said. I just leaned back on the couch. _Why is it me? I can't be. I not even alive. _I think to myself. But, I was brought out of my thoughts when Bonnie cleared her throat. "Well, we should do it now before the party." She said as she handed me the box back. I looked at it then took the test out and went to the bathroom. When I came back out, I put the stick on the coffee table and set a timer for five minutes. I sat back on the couch as I waited for the time to pass by. This was the longest five minutes of my life. When the timer went off, everyone froze in place and gathered around me.

"Would one of you look at it?" I asked. I leaned back up.

"I will." Elena said as she looked at it. She looked at me with wide eyes of shock and put it back down. I just put my head in my hands.

"How did this happen?" Bonnie asked me as she put her hand on my back.

"I have no idea. I'm dead, this can't happen." I said as I start to cry.

"Well, did Nik do this or Tyler?" Rebekah asked.

"I have no idea. It might have been Klaus because was the last one I was with." I said as I think back.

"What do you mean Klaus? You have never been with him, have you?" Elena yelled. I just looked up at her. "Really, Care? Really?"

"Oh like you have any room to talk." Rebekah snapped back.

"At least, I didn't get..."

"Shut up" I yelled and slammed my fist into the table and hear it crack. Elena backed up a little. "I know what I did was wrong but what am I going to do? I can't go up to them and say I'm pregnant but I don't know whose the father, now can I?"

"No, I guess not." Elena said as she sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'What am I going to do?" i said as i laid my head down. i looked up at the ceiling. I heard Rebekah's phone go off. i saw her pick up her phone, in the corner of my eye. "Who is it, Beka?" i asked her.

"It's my brother." she said as she decided if she should answer it.

"Which one?" Elena asked.

"Caroline's baby daddy." Rebekah said with a smile. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, answer it. you know he is just going to keep calling." I said as I got up to get a drink. she rolled her eyes and then nodded in agreement. then answered her phone.

"Hello, Nik." she said with a fake happy voice. I grabbed myself one of their wine glasses and got out some of their old wine and poured me a glass. "We are just putting up decorations for the party." i saw Elena take the test and go outside to get rid of it. "Caroline is here helping and no, Elijah and Kol are not here."

I took a sip of the wine and then i felt someone behind me. "Really, it doesn't look like she's helping." I sucked in the wine and it went down the wrong pipe. I started to choke on the wine. "Sorry, love, didn't mean to scare you." He said as he moved out from behind me and ended his call.

"You never scare me but you did startled me." I said as I tried to stop coughing. I saw him smirk as he sat down on the couch. "Wipe that smirk on your face." I tossed the Bottle of wine to Bonnie and she took a sip of it.

"What the hell are you doing here, Nik? I told all of you to stay out while we are decorating." Rebekah said as she took the wine bottle from Bonnie.

"I know but i wanted to come and help." Klaus said with a big grin on his face.

"Or did you want to spend time with Caroline?" Elena said as she walked back inside. Rebekah tossed the bottle at Elena but she couldn't catch it and i flashed over and cot it before it hit the ground. "Sorry." she said while she shrugged her shoulders. I saw Rebekah roll her eyes and walked over to where Klaus was sitting and sat down. Klaus was just watching me as I took a drink from the bottle and handed it to Elena. "Yes, we all know your secret, Klaus. All you want to do is come here and flirt with Caroline. Well, it's not going to work she is way to good for you." Elena just couldn't shut up fast enough. I looked at her before she continued and then she shut her mouth. I grabbed the bottle from her and walked back to the kitchen and set the bottle down.

"Well, actually, I just really wanted to help out with Matt's party." Klaus said as he looked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and glanced at Rebekah.

"Fine, then you can go to the grill and get the ice." Rebekah finally said.

"Fine." He sighed and took one last glanced at me and then left to go get the ice. When I heard his car door close, I let go of the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Oh my god, that was intense." Bonnie said as she started hanging up some decorations.

"Yea, it was. How the hell am I suppose to him or Tyler about this?" I said as I pointed to my stomach. I lifted the wine bottle up and took a drink of it.

"Shouldn't you lay off the wine? You know for the baby." Elena asked.

"What baby? I'm dead. How do I even have this baby inside of me?" I yelled as I heard cracking glass.

"How about Elena and I go look through the grimores and see what we can find on what happened and you and Rebekah can finish the decorations. How does that sound?" Bonnie said.

"Yea, I think that will help." I said as I put the bottle back down. I heard it continue to crack until it just shattered before our very eyes. "Please hurry." And with that they left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bonnie POV**

Elena and I got to my house and I unlocked the door. We walked over to the bookshelf to the witch's section and pulled them out one at a time and began reading to see what was could find.

"How exactly do we find something like this?" Elena asked me as she took one of the book's and began to read.

"I don't know but we got to for Caroline." I answered. I started to read the first page.

"I know." She said as she turned the page. Then her eyes went wide. "Hey, I think I found something."

"Let me see it." I look at the book. "It's like a story of the original family and a vampire." Elena leaned in to see what it said.

"It says that long time ago, the original family was made into vampires and the hybrid met this girl named Sophie. He fell in love with her and he made her into a vampire and then she got pregnant. Sophie loved the hybrid so much that she told him right away. At first he didn't believe her and then he listen hard and heard the heartbeat of the child. And he was happy to start a family with her. But then his mother found out about it and knew something had to be done. So she cut out the baby from Sophie's body and then sealed the hybrid's werewolf gene with the baby's blood." I read. I looked at Elena and she looked at me.

"And then...?" She asked me.

"And then nothing. It cut off." I said as I tried to look for more of the story but couldn't find any.

"Whose book is this?" She asked as she tried to read it again.

I filled the book but to the front cover and read the name. My eyes grew wide. "We have to tell Caroline right now."

"Why?" she asked as she looked at the book cover. There is big black letters was the name Sophie.


	3. Chapter 3

Charter 3

**Normal POV**

I had lots of things still on my mind when I hung up the rest of the decorations. i thought my head was going to exploded with every question going through my mind. _What is going to happen? How am I going to explain it to my mom? Who am I going to tell first; Klaus or Tyler? How was I going to tell them? _and stuff like that. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that someone was behind me. "Hello, love." I gasped and jumped back. "Wow, two for two. You must be jumpy today." Klaus said as he put the ice on the counter.

"Shut up. I'm not jumpy. you just have the worst timing." i said as I stepped away from decorations so the I can take a look at my work. I then turned back to my bottle of wine that I was drinking. I had to get a new one after I finished about five bottles.

"Wow, love, thirsty?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Klaus." I said quickly as I almost threw the bottle at him but i stopped myself and turned away from him. "I just have a lot on my mind." He must have thought that something was up because he was behind me in seconds with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Tell me. I can listen." He said into my hair.

I sighed and was about to answer him when the front door swung open and in came Elena and Bonnie. "Caroline, We have something to tell you about the ba...oh, hello, Klaus." Elena yelled as she and Bonnie ran in then stopped when she was Klaus.

"You have something to tell about what?" Klaus asked as he brought me closer to him.

"The barque for Matt's party. oh yea. i almost forgot about that. Well, then get Beka and lets go to her room and talk there." I then pushed Klaus off of me. "I guess I have to go help with that. Um, see you at the party." I said then grabbed my drink and my cell then headed up stairs to Rebekah's room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what did it say?" I asked Bonnie as I down on Beka's bed. I started to text Beka but before I could she already walked through the door. _  
_

"Well, it talked about the original family and this vampire that the hybrid turned and then some stuff." Elena looked to Bonnie for support. Bonnie took the book from Elena and looked at me.

"And?" Rebekah asked as she put her hand on my shoulder and sat on the bed. I placed my hand over hers and sighed.

"And then she became pregnant with the hybrid's baby. Then the hybrid's mother found out and then she cut out the baby and sealed his wolf side with the baby's blood." Bonnie explained.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Beka's eyes widen. "What? This happened before? But I don't even remember anything about that." she said as she walked over to the book and tried to read something. "Who was the vampire? What was her name?" she asked.

"Her name was Sophie and this is her spell-book." Bonnie added as she turned the book over and there was the name in big red letters.

"Wait...my baby is one of the reasons Klaus's wolf side was sealed? Does tht mean his seal is not completely broken?" I asked as my hand automatically went to my stomach. "Does that mean he will have to cut my baby out and spill her blood so that he will be completely unsealed?" Tears were suddenly in my eyes and my hole body started to shake.

"No, Caroline. That will never happen because I will never let it." Beka said as she put her arms around me and rocked me slowly.

"Yea, Care. We would let it happen either." Elena and Bonnie were on ether side of me. I started to breathe heavy and I tried to stop shaking. When I finally stopped, i felt myself smile.

"Well, can we figure this out tomorrow. 'Cause it is Matt's day, okay?" I said when I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yes, we can do that for you, Care." Bonnie said as she picked up the spell book and put it in her bag.

"Just one more thing? How am I going to tell Klaus?" I said when I started to stand up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We finally got back down stairs after we were done talking and both of the hybrids were there in the room and then I started to feel a little sick. I put my right hand over my mouth and my left arm around my stomach. When i did that, my knees gave out and I started to fell to the ground but I didn't fall completely because there were a pair of strong arms around me. I looked up and saw Klaus as he walked me over to the couch and set me down. His blue eyes looked at me with concern. "Are you alright, Love?" he asked me. but before i could answer him Tyler pushed Klaus out of the way and got in my face.

"Care, are you alright? Did something happen to you? Do you feel alright? Is anything Broken?" He asked as he grabbed my arms and my shoulders as if trying to see if I was okay. "Care, you have to answer me. I want to know if you are alright." His eyes looked into my eyes and I rolled my eyes at him and his stupidity and over-protectiveness. "Hey, I know you are blonde but you don't have to be so stupid." He said as he stood up. "Next time, fall near me so that I could catch you."

And that is where he crossed the line. "Look, sorry I didn't fall where you wanted me to. But even if I was closer to you, you still wouldn't of cot me." He eyes widened at that comment. Then I signed and added, "And yes, I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy."

"Good now we have to start getting things done around here for the party. Which starts in..." Rebekah looked at her phone clock. "30 minutes. We have to hurry. We will be late." Beka said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the drama and made me start to focus on the more important matter of Matt's birthday. But I couldn't help but glance back at Klaus.


	4. Chapter 4

**30 Minutes Later**

"Okay, open the doors to the people and crack over the beer and crank up the music, it's party time." Beka yelled and we did as we were told. The mansion was fulled within minutes. Most were vampires and hybrids that Klaus invited and the humans were people that Elena and I invited. The first thing I did was wish Matt a happy birthday and after he thanked me, I went straight to the beer. I was in the middle of getting me a cup when one of the vampires came up behind me and grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"My name is Enzo." He said as he grabbed the cup from my hand and filled it up the rest of the way. He smiled at me and let go of my arm.

"Hi, Enzo. Can I have my drink back?" I asked as I held out my hand but he didn't give me the cup, he just smiled. Then he dropped the cup and let it fell to the ground.

"A lady such as yourself shouldn't be drinking stuff as this. What you need is the good stuff. The hard stuff." He said as he flashed away and was back within seconds with a bottle of hard liquor. "Shall we?" He held his hand out for me to take and I took it. He then led me away from the crowded area and outside in the back yard. We sat down on the rocks that were out there. He opened the bottle and gave me the first sip. He just kept looking at me and when I handed him the bottle, he said, "You are beautiful when the moonlight is shining on you."

"Thanks." I said as I leaned back on my hands. I looked up at the moon and started to think about other things.

"I never did get your name." He said as he took a sip of the bottle. I looked at him then.

"Do you really need my name? 'Cause after tonight, you might not even remember me." I said when I took the bottle from him and took a drink.

He smiled, "I would like to know what the prettiest girl's name is."

I smiled and answered him,"It's Caroline."

"What a beautiful name." He took a drink. "So what's your story?"

"My story?" I asked.

"Yea, how did you get turned?" He asked as he leaned back on his hands.

"Well, actually, I was forced into turning." I laid back on the rock. "It really wasn't my choice. I was technology just turned to be sacrificed for the sun and moon curse." I said as I looked up and the sky.

"Wow." He said. He leaned over me. "Well, I wouldn't let that happen. Not to someone as sweet as you." I looked at him and he looked at my eyes. He started to lean in closer. Close enough that our lips almost touched. I heard a growl somewhere behind us. Enzo was about to kiss me but i pushed him back. He looked at me with confusion. We leaned back up so that we were now sitting up.

"I'm sorry. I can't." I said. "I mean you are a sweet guy but I just can't."

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked as he put his hand on my cheek.

"I just like someone else and I don't want to hurt him more than I already have." I looked at him.

He stood up and his face turned from sad to mad in two seconds flat. He grabbed my arm and forced me up. Then he swung me into a nearby tree. He held me there and looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes were red and full of want. Then he leaned down to my neck and bit down. I grasped as blood ran down my neck and into his mouth. I tried to get out of his hold but his grip tighten. He lifted up his head and let go with one hand and then bit it. I could hear him drink his own blood. He ripped his arm from his mouth and I saw the blood drip from his mouth. I could feel my fangs and my face start to turn. I think Enzo saw this because he smiled. He leaned in and forced his mouth on mine. I felt the blood that was in his mouth flow into mine. It tasted almost good but then I remembered what was happening. I started to fight his grip but he had no intent of moving anytime soon. I closed my eyes and I felt like it was over. For me and my baby. Then when all hope was gone, his grip was gone. I opened my eyes and saw that he was gone and started to spit out his blood as best as I can. I slide down to the ground and kept spitting out his blood. I looked down at the ground and started to throw up. I saw a shadow start to cast over me and I heard a voice that I recognized, "Are you alright, love?"

I looked up to see Klaus looking down at me. I throw up again and it was mostly blood. Klaus leaned down and put his hand on my back. "Hey, get your hands off of her. She has my blood in her so she is mine." Enzo said as he walked up to me and grabbed a hold of my arm again. I was quickly yanked up from the ground by Enzo and pulled away from Klaus. Klaus looked at Enzo and slowly stood up. He then put his hand on Enzo's wrist and pulled it off of my arm. He gripped Enzo's wrist and pulled him close.

"Don't." Was all that Klaus said and with that Enzo was on the other side of the yard. I wrapped my arms around my stomach because I knew that I was going to throw up again. But I didn't. Klaus was there by my side with his arms around me ready to catch me if I fall. His hands went automatically went to my stomach.

"Thank you, Klaus." I said as I looked up at him. "For saving me." He started to walk me over to the house and away from Enzo.

He smiled at me. He added, "So I heard that you like someone." I knew he just wanted to lighten the mood and make me smile. And it did.

"Shut up." I said as I playfully hit his arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once we got inside, I looked for Beka and when i saw her with Matt i tried to get to her but I was stopped by the arm that looped around my stomach. I knew who it was but still looked anyways. Klaus was there with a smile on his face looking right at me. I thought for a bit then turned to him and asked, "So do you remember someone named Sophie?"

Klaus looked at me for a bit thinking about what to say, then he smiled at me. "I knew lots of women by that name. You will have to give me more details."I frowned at him. Then I sighed and walked into an empty room. He of course followed me. I sat on the couch in the room and he did the same. "What is it, love?"

"Klaus, do you remember a woman by the name of Sophie that you changed into a vampire?" I asked him with a straight face. His face went from happy to sad in seconds then he looked at me and his smile returned.

"Yes, but like I said before... I need a little more detail." He gave me his famous smile that a lot of the girls all over the world goes weak at the knees for. I rolled my eyes and stood up and slapped his smile off.

"This isn't a joke or some stupid prank. This is serious. This isn't a way to get me back in your bed or to make me fall for you. This is me asking you a serious question." I yelled at him. He looked at me shocked. I walked away from the couch. With my back facing towards him, I took a deep breath and said, "Look, I'm sorry but I don't have time for games right now. I don't have time for anything. I just need answers. So please, answer as truthfully as you can. Please." I felt tears going down my cheeks. I heard him sigh and I turned around my head so that i could see him. He was leaning back on the couch with his mask on. I saw no emotion on his face but in his was something I haven't seen before.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

I was standing by the bar with Jeremy. He was talking about sports...I think. i wasn't really listening. I picked up my cup and took a big drink of beer. "Well, well, well, what brings the Bennett witch here?" I set my cup down on the counter and looked to see who it was. It was Kol. I rolled my eyes at him. "What's the matter? Don't you like me?"

"No, Kol. I just can't stand to be near you or your family." I said and started to walk away but I was stopped by a hand. His hand.

"Hey, no need to be scary. It's a party." He said as he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes again and pulled my arm from his grip. But he pulled me back to him and his other hand landed on my cheek. I felt my face get hot. His hand slid down my cheek to my neck. With his thumb, he tilted my head back and leaned down so that our lips were close. I wanted to hit him and kiss him at the same time but I couldn't do anything because it felt like I was frozen in my place. "See that's better." He said as I felt him smile on my lips. "Much better when you do what I want you do to."

Then I felt him lean in closer but at the same time I felt my skin get hot. I heard sizzling sounds coming from where Kol's hands were. He looked down at his hands. They were smoking. He pulled them off of me as quickly as he could. "Wow, that was close. But then again, I always thought there was some heat between us." He then walked away into the crowd.

"God, he is so cocky." I said as I walked in the other way. Away from him and his cocky self.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

"Well, what do you want to know?" he asked me suddenly. I was scared at first then I turned around to face him completely. His face was cold and his eyes were solid so at first I didn't know how to ask him.

"Who is Sophie?" I asked. he thought for a second then he looked straight at me and sighed.

"She was a witch that I turned about around the time that I was turned. She was the most beautiful women in the village that I was staying in at that time. She didn't talk to anyone in the village so I naturally went up to her." I rolled my eyes when he said 'naturally'. He stopped for a second to look at the moon. Then after another second he started again. "She found out what I was after a week of being with her. She at first was so scared but I told her that I would never hurt her. so I left her alone for while, she then came up to me one day when I was out with my brothers. She at first was very nervous about something but she still told me about it. And I was shocked about it but at the same time very happy. We were going to live out our lives together but good things never happen for me." He explained as he looked at me.

"What happened to her?" I asked as I walked closer to him. I saw his eyes follow me until I was standing next to him. Then his eyes went to his hands.

"She died. Someone killed her." he said into his hands. I automatically put my hand on his back and he looked up at me. his hand went to my arm and pulled me to sit down on the couch.

"What was the news that she had to tell you?" He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"How do you know about her, Caroline?" he asked me. I jerked my hand away from his.

"I...I wanted to know about your past..."

"How do you know? I didn't tell you." He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down so that I was laying on my back.

"I was just..." I stuttered as I tired to get up but his strength wouldn't let me.

"You what?" He looked at me with those sad blue eyes of his. It was getting really hard to breathe now.

"I just...thought that me and her had something in common." He leaned over me so that our lips almost met.

"Like what? Like the fact that you both love me?" He leaned down and kissed me. It was just a small kiss nothing big. but it was still filled with feeling. The feeling to love and care. The feeling to want and protect.

When he pulled away, I saw the smirk on his face when he looked down at me. I wanted more of him but I also wanted to know. "What was it that she told you?" He smirk fell.

"She loved me and she was happy." He leaned back up and let me up. I sat up and looked at him.

"Klaus, was she pregnant?" I said as I looked at the ground.

"How do you know?" I saw in the corner of my eye that he looked at me but i didn't look.

"I know because I am..." I couldn't finish my statement because the door swung open and there stood Bonnie.

"There you are. I have been looking for you. Come on, we have to go. We have that project to do in the morning." She said with a smile. she looked at Klaus but still walked in and grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the room. I looked back at him and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Klaus." Then I walked out and I didn't look back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up the next day with a huge headache and with an arm around my waist in my bed. I tired to sit up in my bed but couldn't because whosoever arm it was it kept me down and in bed. I slowly rounded over to look at who it was. It was none other than Klaus. _How the hell did he get in my bed? I thought I left the house with Bonnie, didn't I? _I turned back over so that my back was to him. I could feel his chest on my back. I could hear him breathing in and out. My hand went to his arm and I started to pull it off but it didn't move one inch. It only got tighter around my waist. "Klaus. Release your grip." I said as I pulled harder on his arm. "Klaus." I elbowed him this time but he remained still.

"I hear it." He said. My eyes grew wide with surprise. "I hear it, Caroline."

"You hear what? Klaus, what do you hear?" I asked as i turned to him and put my hand on his chest.

"I hear the heartbeat." He then pulled me closer to his body. "Inside of you."

How am I going to wake him up? "Nik, wake up." I said as I combed his hair with my fingers. He smirked at me then.

"You know, love, that if you really wanted me to wake up you could of just kissed me. But saying my nickname is fine with me too." He lowered his head to my neck and kissed it. "Or you could of done this too." He kissed me neck as he rolled us over so that he was on top. Then he slowly made his way down to my shirt and I moaned with pleasure. I want him to continue. I wanted him. But I couldn't. I pushed him off of me just a little. He still had his smirk when he let me sit up in my bed.

"Okay, first why and how did you get into my bed?" I asked as I looked at him.

"How is I walked in and climbed in next to you. Why is because you asked me to." His smirk didn't leave. He leaned his head down on my lap while his arms went around my waist. I rolled my eyes at him.

"And second?" He asked.

"What did you mean by you heard a heartbeat inside of me?" I asked quietly. I saw his smirk fade and he picked his head up to look at me. Then he lifted his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"You know what I mean." He climbed up so that he was sitting up on the bed. "I heard it last night while you were sleeping. I climbed into your bed and you laid on me. And it was really quiet for a while and then i heard it. It was faint and at first I didn't hear it and then I heard it." My eyes didn't meet his. "Why didn't you tell me? Is that why you wanted to know about Sophie? Because you are pregnant!?"

"I'm-"

"Whose is it? Is it Tyler's?" He asked me as he took a hold of my hand.

"Well, I didn't tell you because of the curse. And Bonnie read in one of the witch books that your mother used your baby to seal your werewolf side and I didnt want to you to for it to undo your curse with it's blood. And i didn't know how to tell you. And I really don't know whose it is. I'm sorry that I didn't tell, Nik. I really am sorry." I felt tears going down the sides of my cheeks. I put my head in my hands. I felt strong arms go around me. I looked up and saw his face.

"It's alright, love. I understand why you did it." He leaned his head on my shoulder. "Caroline." He said softly. I felt his lips on my neck. "You make me so crazy. You can do anything to me either bad or good. I don't care. My body belongs to you, and only you." He looked me in the eyes and leaned down to kiss me. But i beat him to it. I kissed him with all my might and i didn't want to let go. I pulled back for air and his hands went to my stomach. "Did you call me Nik again?"

"Yes, i guess i did. Is that okay?" i asked as i looked into him eyes. I heard the door open behind me and i turned to see who it was.

"You're pregnant?" It was Tyler. "How? You're dead. Whose is it? Is it mine?" He asked and yelled at me.

"I don't know." I looked down at the ground and turned to Klaus. "I really don't know."

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

"Care, are you wake?" I asked into the darkness of the room. I heard a small sound behind me on my bed. I felt an arm wrap around my waist but it was bigger than Caroline's arm. I reached out for the lamp on the side that I somehow knew that it was already there. I turned on the light and then looked over my shoulder to find Kol laying in my bed. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I yelled.

He lazily opened his eyes with a smirk on his face. "This is my bed, darling. And you are here because you were a little drunk and told you didnt want to go home alone since Care went home with Nik. So I took you home and then we climbed into bed. But you wanted to not sleep so-"

"No. That didn't happen. If it did, then why do i have your shirt?" I looked down at the clothes that I had on and went wide eyed. "Oh my god, where is my phone? I'm calling Jeremy to come pick me up." I tired to get up but Kol's arm was tightly wrapped around my waist preventing me from getting up.

"Don't call little Gilbert to come and ruin the fun." He said as he turned me over and looked me into me eyes. "You and I had are having fun. Aren't we?"

I want to say no but i couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. "Yea, I guess we are. But I am worried about Care."

"So then stay and text or call her later." He said in a happy tone. He then pulled me down to his level and kissed my forehead.

"Fine but just for a bit." I said as my hand went to his arm and started to rub it up and down._ I am so going to text Care when Kol falls asleep. _I thought to myself as a fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Caroline POV**

Klaus hasn't taking his eyes off of me all morning. Not once. He has been watching me clean up, do the dishes, get dressed, and pick up the plastic cups from last night. What is up with him? He has even helped me more than usual with stuff like he won't let me pick up alot of things. Finally, around 12, Bekah came down to help clean up her party mess.

"Nik, could u go and help Matt pick up the kegs in the back?" Bekah asked as she walked in from the kitchen.

"What about Kol or Elijah? They aren't doing anything." He said without taking his eyes off of me.

"Elijah is out getting something to get that out of the ceiling." She pointed up. "Kol is in his room having fun with his new toy, Bonnie. And I don't want to go up there to ask. So if you want to go up there to get them to clean be my guest." She says as she walked over to me and grabs the trash bag from me.

"Come on, Klaus. All you have done is sit there and drink more. So you need to get up and help." I said as I get up on the counter to get the cups that were on the shelves.

"Fine, but you need to get down from there." He grabbed me by my waist and lifted me down. I rolled my eyes at him when I heard the front door open. Elijah and Tyler walked in. Elijah was carrying some bags full of cleaning supplies and Tyler had two kegs in his arms.

"Where do you want these, boss?" Tyler asked.

"Out back on the burn pile. Is Jeremy with you?" Bekah asked. Tyler walked through the house to the back. He looked to me as if asking me to come with him.

"I think there are more cups out back. Klaus, could you go and grab some more trash bags?" I said as I walked away from Klaus. He sighed and went to get some. Bekah stopped me before I went out.

"Care, does Nik know?" She asked. I looked at her and nodded my head. Then walked out.

When I got outside, I started to pick up some cups. Tyler threw the kegs on the fire and turned around to me. "What happened? Why...I mean..." He took a deep breath and tried to speak again. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" I am very confused. This is about the time that he starts to yell at me for some reason. Is it that Klaus is watching from the sidelines? I look to see where Klaus is but he is nowhere in sight.

"I mean...who are you looking for?" He asked. I jumped in surprise and my stomach hurt when I did that.

"What? Oh, nothing...I just thought i heard something. Okay what what did you mean?" I started to pick up more cups and set them on one of the tables that weren't broken.

"I mean are you okay? Like did that guy from last night hurt you? Did Klaus hurt you want he took you up to his room?" He asked as he tried to help me pick up some of the trash.

"Okay, I'm fine. And what do you mean the guy from last night?" I ask as I walk away from him.

"That guy with the accent." He said as he saw Klaus start to walk out of the house with a handful of trash bags.

"That were lots of guys with accents that were at the party. One is my b...is Klaus." I quickly stopped myself. Tyler raised his eyebrow in suspicion. I saw in the corner of my eye that Klaus had a wicked smile on his face.

"Wait.. what was that word you were about to say?" Tyler asked as he stepped closer to me.

"The word of which?" I say to Tyler when I played dumb. Tyler looked straight at me and then only glanced at Klaus. Then went back to picking up the kegs and throwing them on the fire. "I don't even understand why we are even burning those. Shouldn't we just toss them in the trash?"

"I don't know I am just following orders." Tyler said as he threw another on the fire.

"Since when do you listen to orders?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who told Klaus that you didn't want to be his bitch."

"Yes, but then after he went and bit you, love." Klaus said as he handed me the bags. "I think that was following orders." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the rocks where i sat last night with whatever his name was. I leaned down and to pick up some of the cups and shirts that I found over there.

"Care, will you grab that last kigg that is over there in the bush?" Tyler said as he tossed the last two kiggs that were on his pile.

"Sure. Hold on, I will toss it over to you." I said as I walk over to the bush. I leaned down and started to pull on it when it suddenly lifted out of with bush and over my head. What the hell?

"I told you, love. Don't lift anything today!" Klaus said from behind. "You maybe a vampire but you are still having a child, love. And not to mention, it is my child."

"Oh i'm sorry, Nik. I promise not to EVER do that again." I say with a smirk and took my hand off of the kigg. I turned making sur ea bit of my hair hit him and walked away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back and ready to write. I really haven't been writing because of my laptop breaking down. Then Christmas came and I got a new laptop so now I can start writing again. Sorry for the wait. I will try to post sooner and sorry for the wait. The only reason for me to post this now is because of me staying home from school. Once again, sorry about the wait. Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was noon by the time we finished cleaning up, I was so tired. I was now sitting on the couch drinking some water. Kol and Bonnie finally came down helped us around 11. Those two lazy lovers. Even though I knew that Bonnie and Jeremy were a thing at one point but there was something about Bonnie and Kol that made me want root for them. I looked over my shoulder at Bekah who was drying off the last of the dishes with Elijah and Elena. Who knew maybe they will get together?

"What are you thinking about, Care?" I felt someone sit down next to me. I glanced over and saw Tyler picking up my legs and setting them on top of his lap.

"No-nothing." I stuttered. "I was just thinking about the fact that…" That you and Klaus know about the baby...About who is the father...That you are actually not being a total ass. "Kol and Bonnie are now a thing."

"So… you think so." I heard Kol say.

"I have a question for you Caroline." Kol asked as I heard him come closer. "Who do you think the father is?" Kol whispered in my ear. I knew my eyes went wide. "Ow. What the hell was that for?" I looked up to see that Kol was rubbing the back of his head and Bonnie was holding a book in her hand.

"Don't ask such things if you don't want to get hit." Bonnie told him as she started to set the book down. "Next time, it won't be a book."

"Why the hell would you ask her that?" I heard Bekah yell. "Of course, we know who the Father is. The real question is if it is a boy or girl. I really want a girl."

"Right, then who is…" Bekah cut off Bonnie from finishing but saying, "Nik is." We all just stared at her. Why the hell would she say that with Tyler sitting right next to me? "Right, Caroline? Nik is the best bet. The pup over there couldn't have done this and you know it is true." I just rolled my eyes at her and looked away. I could feel Tyler's nails sinking into my leg. I looked at him.

"There is no way that the original bastard is the father." Tyler growled as his nails went deeper into my skin.

"Tyler, I…" He looked up at me. His eyes were yellow. "There is really no real way to tell you but…"

"Don't say it." He growled again. I yanked my legs away from him. As I did that though, his nails scratched me. "It's not true."

"I have... to agree with her. It really… is possible that... this baby… does not belong to you." I dragged out as I got up from where I was sitting only to be yanked back down. I only had to glance back at his to see that he was angry. "Tyler let go." I whispered as i felt his hand squeezed my hand until I heard the bones start to break. I knew that at this point everyone was on edge because of how heavy the room was.

"Let go. You are starting to hurt me." I say as I pulled my arm away from him but his grip stays tight. I could see his eyes growing more yellow and his teeth start to grow. Is he going to change? He then stood up fast taking me with him and started to walk away from the group. He walked us up to Klaus's bedroom and kicked the door in. Klaus was sitting on his bed checking his phone or something. Klaus's eyes shot straight up and stared into my now scared eyes. Tyler then whipped his arm up and pulled me close to him. "Tyler, what are you…" I was cut off due to Tyler leaning down and biting my neck. "What the hell? Let go, Tyler." I yelled as he let go of my neck.

"What is wrong with you?" Klaus asked as he started to stand up. "You do know that I can just heal her, right?"

"Yes, but you can't heal the child." I knew my eyes when wide with fear. "You will have to choose Klaus: the baby or Caroline? You and I both know you can't choose both." I just stood there, holding my neck as I watched Klaus smirk grow wide.

"Or I could just heal both of them at the same time." I felt Tyler let go of my hand and grip onto the back of my neck. "You know, for someone who says he is smart, is actually really stupid. What exactly will this prove?" I wanted to be let go. I slammed my elbow into his side and he instantly let go of me and I fell to the floor.

"Screw this. I am done playing second, Care." He leaned down and gripped my hand again. "This is only a question. But what would you choose, Care. The Baby or you?"

"I would choose me." I said as I let my hand fall from my neck. Tyler just looked at me shocked.

"You would save yourself instead of our baby." He squeezed the back of my neck.

"You said to choose, Tyler. I chose myself to die." I said as I felt a tear roll down my face. "I can the venom slowly make its way through my blood… through my nervous system… through my veins… it will eventually reach my child and slowly kill him. So if you are going to kill someone kill me." I felt the rest of the tears rolling down. "Don't kill Nik or yourself or Elena or Kol or Bonnie or anyone other than me. Kill me. Leave our friends and family alone. If you are out for blood, take mine. But leave my child and his daddy alone." I could feel his hand tighten even more. He then threw me to the floor at Klaus's feet.

"You chose Caroline. I hope you happy with it." Tyler said as he turned.

"Just a little reminder pup." Klaus was right behind Tyler with his hand through his stomach. "If you ever endanger, the people I care about again. I promise I will not missed a second time." Klaus then threw Tyler away like he was a piece of paper and slammed the door in his face. He sighed and walked over to me.

He held his wrist up to my mouth and I bit into it as he picked me up and laid us down on his bed. "Don't ever scare me like that again."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Bonnie POV**

"They have been up there for a long time." I stated more to myself. "I hope Caroline is alright."

"She is alright, darling. She is with Nik." I hear Kol answer. I rolled my eyes for his lack of concern. How could he be so calm? An hour ago, we heard glass breaking and yelling then slamming of doors. And now it is dead silent except for Jeremy and my breathing. I kind of wish that Jeremy would just not be here. He just keeps smothering me. Ever since he walked in this morning, he has not left my side. Why is it that guys are so possessive?

"Well, I'm sorry if I am actually care about what happens to my friend. Even if she is up there with the father of her child, he is still a cold blooded killer." I said as I stood up from where I was sitting on the bar. I only glanced over at Kol, only to find him checking his phone. Oblivious idiot.

"Should I go up there and check on them for you, Bonnie?" Jeremy asked me. It was sweet that he was think of me but did he really want to get himself killed.

"Ha. Do you really want to go up there just to get your head ripped off by Nik?" Kol laughed. "Just drop it, Gilbert." Kol then got up and walked over to the bar and grabbed some scotch and took a sip from it.

"Okay, so what do you want to do? Bon?" Jer asked me as he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"I want to know how Caroline is doing." I said as I sighed. I look around just to see that it is only us three that were still here. "And where did everyone else go?"

"Well, Rebekah and Matt went to the Grill. Elena and Elijah are upstairs, I think. And we all know where Caroline and Klaus are." Kol answered me as he looked up from his phone.

"So are Elena and Elijah a thing now?" I asked as I took the bottle from Kol. Jeremy just shrugged and checked his phone. I guess it went off or something. "Hey, look. I got to go. Matt is asking me when I am going to come in for work." He said as he put his phone back into his pocket. He then grabbed my hand again and pulled me close into a hug. He squeezed me tightly and then kissed the top of my head. Then walked away and out the door.

"Now, where were we?" Kol asked as he pulled me into his body.

**Elena POV**

"Now, where were we?" I heard Kol ask Bonnie as he pulled her close to him.

I just rolled my eyes and continued up the stairs. I just had to get away from the friction. I walked down the hall past Klaus's bedroom where I heard dead silence. I was thinking about going in and checking on Caroline but i knew that it was a bad idea. Then, I saw in the corner of my eye, books on the floor. I walked into what looked like a small library and bent down to pick up the books. I looked at some of the titles: Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, To Kill a Mocking Jay, and even The Fault in our Stars. Who has time to read all of these? "Elena?"

I stood up so quickly that I dropped the books and turned around quickly to see who it was. It was Elijah. "Oh, you scared me."

"I can see that." He said as he bent down to pick up the books I just dropped. "What brings you up here to my library?"

"I just wanted to get away from Bonnie's questions and Kol's...Well, and Kol." I said as I took the books from him. "What about you?"

"Same and I wanted to get back to the book I was reading." He held up one of the books that I took from him. I read the title: The Fault in our Stars. Really?

"Really? You are reading that?" I asked as I put the books down on the table. "I wouldn't have thought that you would be reading that type of book."

"What do you mean?" he asked with an elbow raised.

"I meant that I thought you liked stuff like historic and not romantic." I held up Hamlet.

"Well, actually, Elena… there is lots more to me then you think you know but this book was actually not my first choice. Bekeh asked me to read it." He stated as he reached out and grabbed Hamlet from me. When our hands touched, I felt little tingles. I looked up into his eyes. "So which is you favorite?" He suddenly asked me when I let go.

* * *

Sorry it is kinda short it has been a long 2 months. But don't worry I will try to finish this story.


End file.
